Technology for performing optimal wireless communication includes an adaptive modulation scheme of changing a modulation scheme according to a state of a propagation path. Technology for changing a transmission power according to a used modulation scheme in the adaptive modulation scheme has been proposed. As a specific example, a communication method in a wireless communication system having a transmission-side communication device and a receiving-side communication device, i.e., communication technology characterized in that the transmission-side communication device controls a transmission power of a transmission signal based on a modulation level is described, for example, in Patent Document 1. Further, in recent years, higher quality communication is required, in which the wireless communication does not cause an error even in a very short period of time.